oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Mizuki Kurayami
|image1=Kurayaminewboots.jpg |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=Original |creator=User:HimeSeira |full_name=Mizuki Kurayami |alias(es)=Kurayami |birthplace=Unknown |residence=Earth |species=Demon |age=222 |gender=female |height=5'11" |weight=75kg }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by HimeSeira. currently resides in the ''original universe. Mizuki is a female demon who is known for her insane strength. She's cruel and enjoys fighting or putting others in pain. A very known quirk of her is that she hates to be called by her first name and if one does so, she'll kick or punch them. Before she became a demon, she was a human. She lived over 200 years ago and was one of the most wanted dangerous criminals in her time. She already was born insanely strong, resulting in her hurting everyone she touched when she was just a toddler. Her parents saw the child of the devil himself in her and abandoned her. She was in various orphanages but was abandoned by every single one of them due to her hurting the other children. Because of that, she was homeless and lived on the streets since she was a child. Her being abandoned by everyone is the reason why she hates humans so much. Even when she was still one of them, she hated them and sought to become something else. The only human who didn't treat her like she was the devil's child was a boy in her age named Keita Otsuka. She fell in love with him and got kind of obsessed with him. She killed every woman who got too close to him. When Keita died in a fire trying to save his sister, Mizuki had lost her will to live and let the police shoot her to death on purpose. After that, she became a demon and lived in the demon world, where she trained for over 100 years to become even stronger than she already was. She was soon known as the strongest demon. Because of that, the demon king offered her to be his successor but she declined it saying that it is "too much of a bother" and "boring". The demon king banned her from the demon world after that and sent her back to earth, much to her displeasure. On Earth, she met her beloved Keita again, who also became a demon, though has no memory of that and thinks he is a human. As for her fighting style, she can handle any possible weapon, though only fights with a greatsword or with bare hands and feet. Mizuki is a tall and slightly muscular woman. She has long black hair that reaches down to her legs and blood red eyes that can seem like they are glowing. She always wears black clothes, her most worn outfit is a black top, black shorts, black boots and black fingerless gloves. Mizuki has a very difficult personality. She's mostly cruel and merciless, loves fighting, putting others in pain and is generally a little psychopathic. She hates things like love, kindness or sunny weather and loves things like cruelty, being mean and dark cloudy weather. She also has her quirks. Her biggest quirk is that she hates to be called by her first name and will kick or punch anyone who does so, except for Keita. She would never admit having feelings like love because she thinks that would make her seem weak. She likes to look down on others and think she's better than anyone else, resulting in others calling her arrogant. If someone doesn't want to do what she tells them too, she uses violence to get what she wants. She is always on the look for a good fight and if she can't find it, she's very bored an annoyed and will punish anyone in her sight for that. *'Insane Strength:' Her strength is the reason why Mizuki is known very well in the demon world. She can lift things that are a thousand times heavier than herself and her punches and kicks can destroy even the hardest materials. *'Aura sensing:' Mizuki can sense the Aura of every being, no matter if human, demon or even animal. Just by the Aura she can tell someone's mood and know if they are human or demon. She can also tell how strong they are *'Super speed:' She can move so fast that not even a demon could follow her movements. This makes it seem like she just disappears and re-appears somewhere else when in truth she's just moving from one spot to another. *'Weapon handling:' This ability allows her to handle any weapon, even if she never used it before. *'Shinkou Kurayami:' Shinkou is Mizuki's younger sister who she doesn't know of. The reason for that is probably because her parents abandoned her before they had her sister. However, Shinkou knows about her sister because she is so well known. When they meet, Shinkou uses her Alias "Shiori Kurihara" because she's afraid of how her sister would react to her true identity. They don't have a very deep relationship and are more like strangers. Shinkou still calls her sister by the nickname "Kura" in hope that it will deepen their relationship. *'Keita Otsuka:' He is the one Mizuki is deeply in love with, though that love is unrequited. *'Nagoya Imamura:' Nagoya is Mizuki's biggest enemy. He is the only one who was able to fight with her on the same level and Mizuki was never really able to truly defeat him. She hates him and thinks of him as a nuisance. *Mizuki has a favorite food that she tells to no one, not even Keita. *Nagoya has a deep crush on Mizuki and always calls her Mizu-chan, earning a lot of kicks and punches from her. *Mizuki loves it when Keita disagrees with her and tells her his honest opinions. Better said, she loves it that he is not the slightest bit afraid of her. *Keita is the only one she has ever been in love with. *She always had the wish to kill her own parents, though never did it. Kurayaminewboots.jpg Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:HimeSeira's characters Category:Bad characters Category:Female characters Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Characters with super strength Category:Orphans Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Insane characters Category:Magical characters